


Tell me what it's like to burn.

by BeaBumble



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Android Peter AU, Angst and Fluff, Domestic Avengers, Everybody are friends, Everybody is Alive, Found Family, If You Can Believe it, Iron Dad & Spiderson, Just let my babies be happy for two seconds, No Infinity War, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Has A Heart, hopefully balancing each other, no civil war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaBumble/pseuds/BeaBumble
Summary: Fearless child,Broken boy;Tell me what it's like to burn.-----Gripping the web between his fingers, Peter lowered himself down to eye level with Mr. Stark. Tony watched him and groaned as he watched Peter force a wide smile of innocence on his face. Clint scoffed, observing the exchange from the sidelines."What the hell?"Or...AU where the Avengers all live in Avengers Tower like one big happy family. Their life gets turned upside down when a certain Peter Parker is thrown into the mix, with problems of his own to share while finding a place in the bunch.





	1. Oh My God They Were Roomates

 "No, Tony, I'm not pregnant."

Pepper's face contorted exasperatedly at his suggestion as if the mere thought was so far from plausible. Tony liked to think it could be in the near future. Especially since his recurring dream of insight, pieces of pictures of a life he realized, suddenly, he desperately wanted. In response to her expression, Tony just moaned, trying to hold back the familiar smile tugging at his lips in an attempt to hide his serious feelings toward the subject. Pepper's hologram watched him through the call, thoughtfully examining his collapsed form on a couch in the Avengers Tower. She shook her head, allowing her confusion to turn a fond smile that triggered Tony to give forth to that lopsided grin. 

Pepper watched the expression on his face change and her head shaking grew more earnest. "You are the most frustrating man I have ever met, you know that? Guess who I attached herself to you for a lifetime."

Briefly, a voice tumbled over the speakers like someone was talking to Pepper over the call. Tony turned his purest expression and cooed. "You love me."

"Unfortunately." Looking between the voice and Tony she mumbled while the smile on her face grew wider. "Alright, I've got to go. See you tomorrow."

Just like that the hologram skype call ended, leaving an empty space in front of Tony. He watched it for a while, her constant presence missed the short amount of time she had been missing. Although his wife and a wonderful human being, Pepper seemed to not only be holding Tony together but had suddenly become a second-hand mom to the Avengers. Sam groaned as soon as the call ended. He sat cross-legged on the carpet across from Bucky, they were playing cards. Tony's gaze drifted to their game, wondering what they must be playing and when exactly they entered the room.

"Well, that was nauseating." Sam moaned, not looking up for a second from his game. Tony looked out the window behind them letting the Pepper induced smile fall.

"You are nauseating." Tony quipped, imagining for a moment the way Sam's face probably twisted at the suggestion.

"I am a breath of sunshine on a cold day. You wish—" Sam started but Bucky interrupted, his voice monotone with only a hint of humor. 

"You both are a pain in my ass." Tony turned to the two Avengers, observing Bucky's soft smirk at his own witty remark, a sound everyone was just now getting used too. When Steve first brought the brooding assassin to the compound he barely spoke, his piercing blue eyes only observing for a time as he recovered from who knows what. Steve never specified what Bucky had been through but Tony could pick up the pieces and knew better than to ask. But over the past month or so Bucky started to talk, but not just talk simple or anything, he started with roasting the hell out of Sam. The two of them reminded Tony of griping siblings should he had ever imagined having one himself.

"Careful, the Captain might hear you." Tony smiled, the recurring joke between Steve and the team one of his favorite cornerstones of banter among the Avengers. He heard Bucky snicker as his gaze drifted over the soft lights of sleeping Manhattan. Everything seemed so peaceful, at least for the moment. Sam and Bucky playing cards on the carpet of the common room, Steve off pounding on a poor training bag in one of the gyms, Natasha nearby listening to Steve train while reading, Clint and Scott back home with their families, and Tony watching passively, basking in the clam of it all. New York had been experiencing a lull in criminal activity, giving the Avengers time to enjoy the odd life they built together. 

A little strange, a little traumatized, but still good. At least Tony thought so. It always felt much warmer than his childhood home life ever was. A small laugh sounded from Bucky and Sam, Tony turned to watch the confrontation. Sam was smiling.

"Checkmate!" He mused his face curling into the smile like a smug purring cat. Bucky threw his hands in the air, exasperated.

"You can't checkmate in Rummy, Sam!" Bucky groaned, the words slow and angry. Tony could only snicker at emotions running high among the two. But their amusement didn't last. One moment it looked as Sam might be the next victim of the Winter Soldier, the next every light in the Avengers tower went out simultaneously. Every hero's head cocked upward in surprise, Tony's heart racing with paranoia as he stood up. He looked out over the city to see it sleeping peaceful, unaware of the sudden power outage confined to the Avengers Tower. 

"FRIDAY tell me what's going on." Tony pressed a hand to his chest as he spoke, willing it to calm. Soft shutters and beeps went through the room, FRIDAY connecting to system checks.

**Not sure, sir. All power to the Avengers power was just diverted to your Lab.**

"For what?" Tony squawked as he broke away from the common room to jet down the stairs to his lab. Nothing of this of magnitude was set to be tested, at least nothing Tony could think of. His brain felt as though it were being squeezed, kind of making him want to scream in frustration. "Who authorized it?"

 A pause. He could almost hear her thinking. Her answer was slow, unsure. 

**Vision, sir.**

_Vision?_  Tony thoughts short-circuited as he arrived at his lab. He flickered his wrists while creeping into the room, summoning his armor, just in case. Bucky and Sam backed him, Bucky ahead of Sam his metal arm flexing as they approached. Reaching for the doorknob Tony looked up to see Natasha, who just arrived, leaning close by in a defensive stance with her eyes full of questions. But this time Tony didn’t have all the answers. Another shuffle creaked the stairs behind them and he assumed Steve must have arrived, the backing of his team easing the aching of his heart slightly. Pushing breath through his nose, he opened the door. Inside the lab was dark like the rest of the compound, the sudden scurry of movement the only sign of life in the darkness. Gold glinted in the dark. Vision's cape. 

"Vision, buddy," Tony called, cautious as him and the team filtered inside. "What's going on?"

The lights in the lab flickered, before soft red lighting kicked in, lighting up the dark lab. The backups, the emergency lighting Tony had built in years ago coming to life to clear the air. Light now filtering through the lab, Tony breathed a sigh of relief to himself, relieved this mission was no longer acting under such mystery. That was until he looked up to see what the light revealed. At that point, he kind of wished he could back in time where he didn’t know. Looking up he caught sight of Vision who looked at the team blankly while standing next what seemed like the … the Ultron Cradle. The flesh building cradle that the evil robot Ultron built Vision with. A dusty piece of technology Tony had locked away from his mind because it reminded every one of the failures he had caused. And it was online.

Tony sucked in his panic in with a breath, eyeing Vision's expressionless and seemingly uncomprehending face that observed diligently. For a moment every Avenger was at a loss, coming to grips with the reality of a disconnected Vision and a monster maker that rumbled as it worked. Tony took a tentative step towards Vision, lowering his armored hand as he switched glance between Vision and the cradle. 

"What is it making? Vision, you have to help me understand, what happened?"  _What did you do?_  The words were at the tip of Tony's tongue but he couldn’t bring himself to say it. Something else had to have happened. Vision wouldn't betray them, he was their friend. He had proved time and time again he was loyal to the team, and his code itself seemed to be evolving into a human-like conscious. He held Thor's hammer for God's sake! But Vision's pupils only dilated in response. Then the compound shuddered. Everyone stumbled for the moment out of the sudden movement, FRIDAY's voice creeping through the speakers, bringing to life everyone's greatest fear.

**Sir, the Cradle is finished** **synthesizing** **it** **s** **project. It will no** **doubt** **open** **in 5** **...**

"What do we do?" Sam asks, his features just as strained with fear and anticipation. Tony can hear Steve shudder before answering.

"All we can do, I guess. Hope for the best and prepare for the worst."

**4...**

"Damn." Natasha murmurs, her face solid, her poker face more practiced then the rest of them. Besides Bucky who seems confused yet, a strange resignation passing over him in his stern expression. "If only we could ever get a heads up about this stuff. I would've taken that nap earlier."

Tony snorted at the sentiment, his feelings, if not so involved, would be similar. Staring at his friend and an instrument of death he sighed, he was too old for this.

**3...**

He tried to imagine himself, anywhere but here. Maybe on that honeymoon, Pepper's always asking for. Maybe just back to a few minutes ago where the threat was unknown. But his imagination only had a moment to drift to happier times. There was a much more present threat in front of them. He had to keep his head in the game.

"The one day Pepper is not home." Steve teases, his voice strained through his attempt at lightness. Tony thinks about it for a moment before replying with a long sigh.

"Thank goodness."

**2...**

Suddenly the cradle shifts, a gasp sounding from the inside, whatever it was working on now alive. Everyone freezes at the sound, silence taking everything over. It's like all the oxygen in the room is pulled out in a second's notice. Tony holds his breath. But instead of a voice, a roar or even a growl, the first sound that emits out from the cradle is a soft whimper. The whimpering grows louder as if it might be voice, but so quiet and scared it barely is audible. The whimpering it soon accompanied by pounding, fists pounding on the top of the cradle that is holding it in. Tony's chest tightens.  

**1...**

One pound hits just hard enough paired perfectly with the unlocking mechanisms releasing, and the doors to the cradle fly off their hinges. It tumbles to the side behind the cradle, hitting a desk full of Ironman tech on its way down. _Super strength, great._  The light in the lab goes in and out, the effect of the power surge trickling to affect the emergency lighting. Tony squinted in order to see more clearly what they had unleashed unwittily in the Avengers Tower. Inside the cradle, a figure shoots into a sitting position as the mist filters into the air and out of the cradle. The shadow of it looks humanoid, and yet Tony lifts his armored hand. He can hear the rest of the team shuffling defensively behind him, Cap's words still echoing through the stale air.  

"Hello?" The figure croaks, and it's much lighter than he was expecting.

 It was high pitched and scared, as the lights flickered to compensate for the low visibility through the mist Tony couldn’t help but notice it almost sounded like— as the mist cleared to reveal— a kid. A boy, no older than sixteen years old. Dark brown curls layered thick on his head, uneven freckles spread across his back and chest, and he stared at the Avengers with wide, frightened eyes. Tony staggered back at the revelation, indecision racking his bones. A kid. A kid just popped out of the monster maker, looking more human and innocent than anything Tony had ever seen. How could he have come from the cradle? Better yet, what were they supposed to do. He hardly looked like a threat. Poor kid looked about ready to jump out of his skin.

"Wha – What's going on? Who – Where, um, am, wait. You're the..." The kid rambled, his eyes watching them nervously before a realization passed over him. He stalled, mouth opening and closing like a dead fish, the words on his lips attempting to escape but without sound. Tony sighed, slowly lowering his energized repulsor.

"The Avengers, at your service. Who are you?" He asked, watching the kid's reaction. He seemed surprised by Ironman's ask his, his face twisting into confusion before turning to embarrassment when he realized he hadn't replied. Definitely a teenager. 

"I'm, I'm Peter—" He started, but Vision's voice boomed in interruption.

"—Parker. Sixteen years old. Only known living relatives, May Parker. The current resident of Culpepper Apartments. Born October 11th to Richard and Mary Parker. Threat Level #4." 

The—Peter's gaze darted to Vision, Tony's sensors sensing his breath hitching in comprehension. Tony turned to look at Vision, who's recently blank face was twisted with confusion. Whatever had stolen the feeling from his face had left, Vision line of sight glued to the floor as the Avengers watched on. Tony took a step toward Vision, his arm aching to reach out and touch him, but paranoia and fear kept his back. Steve piped up behind Tony, his tone shifty but kind.

"Hi, Peter, it's, uh, nice to meet you."

Tony's eyes watched Vision carefully, weighing his options. For some reason he couldn't look up to Peter, something racked his bones with guilt every time he did. This kid didn't deserve to be here, it wasn't safe.  _What if he's not safe?_  A voice whispered in Tony's ear, but he shook it away. One problem at a time.

"Vision, tell me what happened. What did you do?" Tony's voice strained at the last bit, his hope floating precariously in the air. 

"I, I am not sure, sir. I have missing data, memory, files from the last two hours. My browser history reveals I did multiple intelligence searches through mechanical engineering data procured by Scientists named Daniel Radcliff and Leopold Fitz. I also," Vision paused, his eyes widening, for a moment before he finally looked up back at Tony. "hospital records of a one, Peter Parker."

~*~


	2. The Good, The Bad, and The Okay I Guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the positive response! Your comments always brighten my day! I hope to update every Thursday, but no promises. Hope you enjoy!

Tony now sat on the couch in the common room, the same place he had been before this whole complicated mess of a debacle began. But this time the emotions in the air were different, instead of relaxed contentment, a mixture of indecision, fear, and confusion clouded the grappling Avengers. Just minutes ago, he and his friends were standing offensively across from Vision and a monster maker that opened to reveal a teenager in his underground lab. Tony had sputtered at Vision's statement about his browser history but it was nothing compared to Peter's reaction. His face had scrunched into what almost looked like amusement as he glanced at Tony and Vision. But it quickly turned to horror as reality sunk in.

"What are you saying, what does that mean?" Peter had gasped, quick and afraid. 

Tony sat with his head resting in his hand, the moment was passed but the memory still flickered in and out of Tony's vision.  _What were they going to do with this kid?_ It was a question that hung in the air of the common room, one of many they were hoping to answer by hearing Vision's jumbled side of the story. His mind kept coming back to it, even over other more pressing matters like  _Why was he here._  Tony couldn't stop thinking about how soft Peter's voice was when he asked for some clothes when the Avengers then realizing he was stark naked in the cradle. The way his eyes shined with hope when Tony had muttered an encouraging "We're going to figure this out." before ushering him to follow FRIDAY's instructions.

He wanted to be right. He wanted to mean what he said, he wanted to figure this out. Not just for his sanity and those of the fellow Avengers but for Peter. Pulling his head out of his hand and his attention out of his thoughts, he tried to focus on Vision who stood awkwardly as they waited for FRIDAY to confirm that Peter was secure in a holding room for the time being. Almost on cue, FRIDAY piped up through the speakers.

**Mr. Parker is contained. Will there be anything else, boss?**

Tony could feel the room breathe, confirmation making this next set of conversation a bit easier. He raised his gaze to Vision before speaking, his thoughts trying to scramble a way to go about the next few minutes.

"No, thank you FRIDAY." He motioned with his hand, waving so FRIDAY would know to keep her attention on Peter instead of the Avengers. She hummed in response and then her presence left. Steve, who was standing by the coffee table with his knees locked, looked up and spoke first. Always the leader, man with a plan. The bravest, Tony might even say if his pride didn’t filter every word that came out of his mouth. 

"Now Vision, please explain to us what you meant. What do mean you were looking up Peter's hospital records? Was that what you spouted earlier?"

Vision took a breath, leveling his gaze with Steve, his expression serious and calculated as he formed a reply. "While I am not completely sure because of the missing memory files I put together when I came back online that I, in my blackout, was taking a keen interest in Peter Parker. I learned quite the horde of information, including the most concerning part, the fact that he is currently in a coma at Midtown General Hospital." 

"How is that possible?" Natasha shifted in her seat, a current precarious perch on the back of the couch to Tony's left. He could see her curl and uncurl her hands into fists, a coping mechanism he had observed before, a way to herald her nervous energy. Tony hoped offhandedly whatever Vision had to say next wasn’t anything like the Red Room. From what Natasha had revealed to her teammates, it was not a nice place. Tony hated to think of anything like that happening to the kid.

Vision looked over, his expression thoughtful for a moment. "I believe that the Peter in the Avengers is an LMD, or Life Model Decoy. The project Dr. Fitz and Dr. Radcliff were working on that my browser revealed I was looking into for some reason. Life Model Decoys are the most state of the arc technology in creating human-like androids without organic compounds."

"So, he's a robot," Sam said before he shoved another cracker into his mouth. He was sitting on the kitchen counter and Tony could've rolled his eyes at the oversimplification.

"Yes, but his brain is like nothing I've ever seen." Vision paused, his eyes finding Tony's for a second as if looking for confirmation that he couldn’t give. Something was making Vision unsure of himself. Tony tilted his head in response, squinting confusedly at his friend, but the look only lasted a second before he continued. "After scanning him I have come to the conclusion that his conscious is not code. I believe that his mind is his own."  

Realization dawned on Tony, pushing him out of his seat on the couch. "You mean to say that the LMD Peter has hijacked Human Peter's brain. It's not another version or a copy, it is him. Do you suppose that is the real reason Human Peter is in a coma?"

"That is what I have come to conclude, although official record from the Hospital states the cause as a spider bite." Vision perked up at Tony's understanding. Tony's mind was racing with possibilities with the recent revelation. This could change everything when it came to technology if they could figure out how Vision put Peter's essence of mind in an LMD. But it also opened up the question Tony had been pondering,  _Why?_  

"Yeah, I mean how are they supposed to know his mind isn't there to wake up," Tony mumbled, his thoughts sprouting in a million different directions.

"So, he's trapped." The statement came from Bucky who was leaning by the staircase. Tony sobered, snapping up to meet Bucky's eyes. He looked grim. "His mind is trapped in this LMD version of himself." 

Steve looked sympathetic and sighed with resignation. "Does that make him a threat? What does that mean we do with him?"

"He's not Ultron, Rogers, he's a kid." Tony quipped, suddenly offended by the implication although he knew he was being unreasonable. It was a valid question. But Tony fought anyway.

"I know, Tony, but he's a kid that tore the lid of cradle off in a second. I am just trying to be cautious, figure out the safest course of action for everybody, he included. Besides, you know we are a little shorthanded these days, Bruce off on vacation with Betty, Wanda out searching for her brother and Rhodes on a military campaign." 

The words sting Tony unexpectedly, the missing heroes and empty rooms in the tower blaring through the tattered team. Not that anybody left unwillingly or that no one would come back, but the hole in the Avengers tower is not imagined. And he knew that Steve was right, he watched the cradle door fly across the room when Peter had immerged. But for some reason, his negative feelings he had toward Steve's statement came from his churning feelings toward Peter. They had all seen Peter appear in the basement with fear and a child-like awe of them. He didn't look like a threat. Then again, when has anything gone according to Tony's favor.

"Vision, what do you think?" He asked, looking up at his friend who looked deep in thought. Vision didn't turn to meet Tony's eye before addressing the Avengers as a whole. 

"I have come to gather that the LMD, or Life Model Decoy of Mr. Parker is a possible threat due to the unknown quantities of origin and ability." He paused, his gaze then finding Tony's directly. "But, according to the data on Peter I have dug up, Peter Parker himself is not a threat to us. As long as he is in control of this LMD it shouldn't prove too much of a threat the Avengers can't handle."

Steve stood straighter, his soldier training hardening his posture, preparing for the worst. "So, what do you suggest we do?"

Vision looked up, surveying each of the Avengers individually as if evaluating possible reactions to whatever he was about to say. His gaze lingered on Tony for a moment before continuing. "The smartest move I believe, Captain Rogers, is to investigate and observe. Allow him to stay but keep him under observation."

A breath he didn't know he had been holding was released at Vision's words. An ease of the fact of his lab solving problems and keeping the kid safe, enough to calm his aching nerves. Cap seemed relieved too, the way he slumped slightly and twerked a lip. "Okay, I guess the Avengers are grounded."

A crunch sounded to Tony's side, Sam eating another cracker thoughtfully. He looked thoughtful, surveying the floor before glancing upwards. He cleared his throat before speaking, a revelation clear on his face. "What do we tell the kid?"

Tony froze. He hadn't thought about that. How do you break it to a kid that this isn't his real body and they don't know how to fix him. Not only that but he has to stay grounded at the Avengers tower for who knows how long. Tony thought about the woman Vision had mentioned, a May Parker, Peter's last known living relative. He wondered if she was sitting his bedside now. Wondered if she was worried about him. She would be worrying over an empty body while her kid ran around in the Avengers tower. The thought made Tony sick. The whole unfairness of the situation floating above him like a rain cloud. 

Vision spoke fast as if postponing any deliberation as if he knew what they were going to say. "It may be unwise to tell him the truth, as it may adversely affect his trust which may affect our investigation results negatively." 

Silence rang in the air for a moment. The truth of Vision's words sinking in and somehow, making Tony fume.  _Godammit_ _, this was so unfair._ Even though Tony couldn't imagine how to tell the kid about his situation, lying to him about it all seemed an even worse fate. He deserved to know just as any of them did. He told him he would figure it out. Tony could see Peter's face so clearly, the hope and awe shining in his eyes when he had looked at the Avengers, at  _him._  He didn't deserve that admiration. Bile churned in his stomach as he fought against the reality, racking his brain for a better solution.

"We can't lie to him!" Tony moaned, his attention rock hard and focused on Vision. But Vision looked indifferent, maybe on the edge of desperate.

"We may not have a choice."

It stung. Tony clenched his fists, trying to wrap his head around their reality. The reality that the kid sitting downstairs has no idea they were having this conversation. His mind warped, asking him, why did he care?  _Why_ did  _he care?_

"Look, Tony, we can tell him later." Natasha, ever the peacemaker spoke up. Her mouth in a determined line as if she not only trying to convince him but herself too."After we figure out his threat level and he gets to know us better."

"He seems like a good kid, I'm sure all of this will smooth itself out. We just have to have faith." Steve looked at Tony, his eyes soft and imploring. Tony wanted to believe them. It then occurred to him how big of a deal he was making this. Everyone else was so level headed and yet here he was, losing his cool every five seconds.  _Why did he care?_

Bucky, whom Tony almost forgot was there, he was so quiet, his expression the same grim line it was at the beginning of the conversation. "Who is going to talk to him then?" 

The air was sucked out of the room in that moment, everyone suddenly coming to grips with the fact they could whatever decision and while it might sound right, how right will it feel when we look into the kid's eyes and lie. Tony thought about Peter's eyes, so big and brown and innocent. Probably loved them like gods, like most common people of New York.  _Why do you care?_ His mind asked again, but softer as if asking Tony to have an emotional revelation. And while he was unsure that it was what really just happened, he had decided that he had to be the one to say it. To convince his team he would stand with them, no matter how hard it might be for him. So, he spoke up, drawing every eye in the room toward him as he walked toward the elevator.

"I'll do it."

~*~

The room was dark and plain, a single bed on a metal bed frame, a small TV and dresser, and a connecting bathroom. Tony wondered subconsciously why the lights were off, Peter's hello kitty sweats kind of glowing in the dark as he seemed to be sitting on the bed quietly but not sleeping. He jumped up when he saw Tony come in, his eyes full of hope. It made Tony's heartache. "Hey, kid."

Peter cleared his throat nervously. "Oh hi, Mr. Stark. Um, did you, I mean have you, you guys figured out what he meant? About what's going on?"

"Maybe." Tony walked over, past Peter and sat on the bed, hoping that he would join him. Sitting on the bed reminded Tony of how weak his legs felt as he pondered over what he was about to say. About how he was going to lie. What would be believable? What would Segway okay to the truth down the road. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, the words rolling over in their grave, refusing to meet sound. But Peter, who did go to sit down next to him, filled the silence, nervous energy radiating off him.

"This place is great and all. Really. It's definitely the nicest place I've ever been. But I, no disrespect, but I would really like to go home now." His voice was small and childlike as the sentence dragged on, he seemed so unsure, so apprehensive toward Tony's possible reaction. As if he would be offended. On any other day with any other person, Tony would have teased him about it, acted as if he was upset. But the boy's confidence seemed so lacking he wouldn't and considering what he was about to do, he couldn't. He understood, any place could be as fancy as it liked but it would never be the same as home. He sighed.

"It's okay for you to want to go home, but..." At the bridge of the lie Tony hesitated for the slightest second and out of habit it seemed Peter spoke up. As if he had to convince him why he would want such a thing. To go home.

"It's just, I'm sure my Aunt, my Aunt May, well she more like my Mom because she raised me, anyway, she is probably freaking out now and when she's freaking out I freak out and..."

"Kid!" The words had seemed to be building up in Tony's brain, guilt raining down on him as he heard Peter defend his opinion. Described his family life. Displayed such a kind tone toward his Aunt. It all screamed at Tony in his head.  _The kid didn't deserve this._ But he looked over to see Peter looking so frightened, so surprised Tony had raised his voice. He cleared his throat hoping to compose himself and lie. "I'm sorry but you can't go home right now. We, uh, We already talked to your Aunt May and she's fine. We just need to run some tests to make sure that machine you were in didn't do anything."

Peter's face contorted, going through serval emotions at once before settling on a half-smile of excitement. "Do anything... like give me superpowers! Do I have superpowers?"

The gesture almost made Tony want to chuckle, the giddiness of his expression mirroring Tony's the day he perfected the Ironman technology.  _What a nerd_. "That's what we got to test. So, for now, you will live here at the Avengers tower."

"Like with the Avengers? With you guys?" His smile grew full, his eyes widening as he stared at Tony with such awe.

Tony smirked, his sarcasm creeping back into his damaged psyche. "Where else?"

Peter's smile fell a smidge as he backtracked. "Sorry, I just, I have always been SUCH a big fan." He paused as if realizing what he just said. "Is that weird for me to say?"

"You wouldn't be the first." He chuckled lightly and the sound seemed to set Peter off, his leg bouncing, so full of energy. Full of life. Quite the teenager. 

"This is so cool!" He moaned, turning his gaze away from Tony as he looked at his own hands as if they were magic or something. Out of impulse, Tony raised his hand, it about to clap on Peter's back encouragingly. He froze, hand hovering for a second as he tried to evaluate if that was okay, if he should be doing this. Wondering if he was doing to sell the lie. But he didn't let it pause for too long, his hand finding Peter's shoulder and squeezing softly as if, in a small way, apologize for whatever may come.


	3. Where's My Epic Background Music?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMIGOSH I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO PUMP OUT!!! Life has been crazy and I have just lacked the motivation to do anything. Including necessary things like sign up for college classes, yay me!! But all that is done now and I should be updating more regularly. Imma try.

~*~

Peter shook his head, heat climbing up his neck and into his cheeks. It was times like these that he cursed his pale skin, cursed that and his inability to hide any emotion from displaying clearly on his face no matter how hard he tried. He imagined a memory, Aunt May laughing at his poker face when he tried to hide a failing grade in English. God, he missed her. 

He knew it was childish to miss her so much and so quickly, but to be honest Peter didn’t really have any other mode. For a long time, before Ned, May was all he had. Even when he had sleepovers with Ned she would check in every hour just to see how he was fairing, ever the worry wart. But it made Peter feel loved and less alone, so he didn’t mind as much as maybe a different teenager being harassed by his Aunt.

But as Peter looked down at the broken door knob that stuck unforgiving to his hand and the water spilling onto the hardwood from the broken faucet, he was suddenly very happy she wasn’t here to see it. He had been staying the Avengers Tower for two days and he had already screwed up. Like screwed up really bad. That machine that had trapped him in when arriving really must have done something, or else in his sleepy haze he wouldn’t have ruined the room so quick.

 He’s like to think that normally he wasn’t as clumsy. At first it had excited him, that thought of maybe having superpowers, or becoming a real super hero that really worked with the Avengers! But what if having powers meant he embarrassed himself so bad he would never be allowed to leave. Suddenly he wasn’t so thrilled. Peter’s hands weren’t always the most responsible. 

“Hey, uh, house voice lady? I think Mr. Stark called you, uh, FRIDAY?” He started, desperate for a way to find some help without hurting his budding reputation with the Avengers.

**Yes, Mr. Parker?**

Although he had been calling her, the voice suddenly booming through the almost made the jump out of his skin. Looking up at the ceiling as if were about to give way to a big face, he mulled over his next move. “I, uh, I need some help. I seem to be hav–”

**Calling Mr. Stark...**

“No, no, no, no, that’s really not ness–”

“Peter, FRIDAY, what’s going on?”

“Nothing, nothing! Everything is fine Mr. Stark!”

 **It seems Mr. Parker has broken the doorknob to his room and the sink in his bathroom.**  

Peter groaned, leaning his head in his hand as he tried to herald his embarrassment. He really hadn’t meant for this to go down this way. Guess that is what he gets for trying to trust an AI he doesn’t even know how to work. In his embarrassment and disappointment, he almost didn’t hear the chuckle Tony let out through the speaker. But with his hearing somehow dialed to 11 at all times since his arrival, Peter perked up, looking again to the ceiling. 

“Sounds like we really need to get testing your superpowers, huh, kid?”

Suddenly Peter was excited again.

~*~

Their footsteps echoed faintly off the hallway walls as they walked briskly toward the Tower gym. While Peter literally bounced at every step, hopping around like a kid high on ice cream, Tony dragged his feet like the old man he was. He had recently come into contact with how true that really was. On a normal occasion he might have denied the suggestion, but as he attempted to keep up with Peter and juggle sleep and work, he just started to feel so tired and grouchy. As if to prove his point, his shifted his elbow in his hand to stretch it as it began to ache wearily before turning to continue explaining their next steps to Peter. He looked like he was walking on sunshine. 

"So, all these shiny bits on your suit are to measure your vitals and test for any abnormalities. We will probably just have you do basic stuff like, jump up and down, do some sit-ups, that sort of thing." Tony paused briefly, glancing at Peter mischievously. "Depending on your results, you might get to try some  _super hero stuff._ "

Peter grinned nervously, his wide eyes taking in every word and hanging on them intensely. It should have made Tony's skin crawl but, if he was being honest, he was enjoying the attention and a different attitude toward his presence then distaste by those from outside of the Avenger's Tower. It was refreshing.

 He could admit though the way guilt tried to wiggle in every time Peter laughed at some dumb remark, that the kid really shouldn't have to be here but he had been able to keep t at bay for the time being. Tony let himself smile encouragingly at Peter, as they arrived at the Gym entrance. Patting his back as had become habit, he beckoned him inside. A small gasp erupted from Peter's throat as they took a step into the spherical room. 

Steve and Tony had mostly cleared the gum of equipment in preparation for this training session, but Tony could admit it still looked pretty impressive. Especially considering what Tony had learned about Peter's home town. It had only been a few days since Peter had arrived, and in those few days Tony had taken a special interest in getting to know the kid, guilt driven as it was it made the process of testing Peter's abilities less scary

. He knew the kid was tough and resilient, Tony had not only read such in Peter's file but he had also noticed how quickly he had adapted to the whole 'waking up naked in the Avengers Tower' thing. The gym they filtered into was a large room, white and gray interior decorated with geographical designs along the wall. Pepper's choice. The thought of Pepper slightly waned Tony's smile, his mind racing back to the night she came home her eyes wide and voice incredulous. 

_"You let a... Then you just... Now... Tony, I was gone one day!"_

He knew she was watching up in the observation deck, behind the window overlooking the gym he was in now. Where he should be, but instead he decided to give the kid the tour. What was he even doing? He didn't need to do it, FRIDAY could've explained the situation just fine. But something in Stark made him want to be there, a personal approach instead of letting his machine handle it. 

When he thought about it too hard everything started to become about him and his messed-up childhood who left the parenting on the shelf too often. But that was  _definitely_ not what this was about, Tony was  _not_ parenting Peter in any way. He was just being friendly. The word tumbled off his tongue foreign and betraying his train of thought before he could continue. He pushed the feeling away. 

"Alright that's all, I'll talk to you through the ear piece now. Good luck, kid!" Distancing himself the situation and his feelings seemed like the best plan, so he abruptly backed closing the door behind him. 

Peter looked surprised between Tony backing away and the door closing, and he kind of felt bad. But not bad enough just yet to take it back. Turning away he marched back down the hallway toward the observation room to meet Pepper and Bruce, shaking his residual burst of guilt. Bruce is the first to look up when Tony walks in, Pepper's face pressed against the glass watching Peter advance further into the gym below them. Tony turned to follow her gaze.

"How old did you say he was?" She murmured. Tony smirked.

"Sixteen." He replied, finding a spot to stand next to her as they watched Peter advance slowly into the center of the room. He looked nervous. Tony pushed down the guilt building in his stomach and turned away to look at Pepper. She huffed amusedly, her eyes trained on the boy in front of them.

"He looks like he's twelve." She said, and he could hear Bruce shuffle behind them. Tony wanted to laugh, her words being some of his first thoughts when coming into contact with the kid. But the overextension of his emotions seemed like a bad idea so he settled for a reserved chuckle. 

"Yeah, kid's cursed with a baby face."

Bruce spoke up then, alerting them to how close he had gotten to the two of them. "You know, I had a baby face growing up." Pepper startled before rolling her eyes and Tony backed up, leveling a gaze with his friend.

"Don't make things up just to relate, Bruce." Tony snorted.  

Bruce looked back at incredulously as he inched closer to the equipment monitoring Peter, spitting number and figures he understood so much better than Tony. "I'm not, you never saw my high school pictures."  _Mental note: Take a look at Bruce’s high school pictures._

 His mind warped just trying to imagine Bruce with any face other than the one he was do used too. But it all just made him laugh. "Even so, I am thoroughly convinced that you came out an old man." Pepper groaned, having turned away from the window to take a seat in Tony’s favorite wheelie chair. He scowled and she smiled devilishly.

"You two,” Her manicured finger pointed towards to the two grown men as they squabbled, her tone nothing but loving yet condescending. “are children."

Tony opened his mouth to enter something quippy and clever into the conversation before being interrupted by the real reason they were there."Uh, er, Mr. Stark?" Peter’s voice rang through the loud speaker in the small room. Tony cringed, leaning against the window to observe the kid, pushing his comeback for later.

"We're here kid. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm, I'm good. Just wondering what I'm supposed to do now." Peter looked up at the observation deck from down in the gym, his expression shy. Tony smiled, hoping it would calm Peter’s nerves. It looked as if it worked. Almost  _instantly._ And just a little bit creepy. Nothing like an instant face change to remind you that you are not just mentoring a kid, but a robo kid. An unknowing robo kid.

Tony steadied his shifting emotions, connecting with what he hoped to be confidence. "Um, you can do some jumping jacks to test the equipment for the moment, while we wait on Natasha to join you and then we can start the fun stuff."

"Natasha—you mean Black Widow?" His face turned red and whipped to the floor at the mention of one of the founding female members of the Avengers. 

Peter scratched his neck as he smiled sheepishly at the floor, Tony smiling with a twisted amusement, mind flashing back to the first time he saw Natasha.  _I want_ _one._ " Yes. Did you forget where you are?"

"No, s-sorry, I just can't get over it yet." Kid looked embarrassed, pushing Tony’s smile softer, maybe he was being too condescending. 

Try for a more encouraging approach, eh? 

"You are doing better then most, try to relax. She should be down in a sec." As if on the cue the doors behind Peter swung open to reveal the aforementioned fiery red head who strolled into the gym like she owned the place.

 Tony tired to imagine how he would have reacted if he had met the Black Widow when he was a teenager. His asshole-ish teenage self would’ve probably hit on her once before she hit back, probably a bruise on his face and his respect earned. That’s how it happened anyway so how different would it be if he were still teen? But Peter was different, didn’t have the swagger of wealth that Tony had always worn on his shoulder. Peter could barely look up, his posture seemingly closing in on itself in her presence. But you could still see his smile when she greeted him. Quite the teenager indeed.

“Stop drooling, she’s here to babysit you.” Tony moaned through the speaker, feigning disgust and startling Peter out of his skin. “Now you said that your hands were sticking to the doorknob, that is how you broke it. And when I tested them I found you to have some adhesive like the feet of a lizard. Do you want to try climbing the wall?”

“Like any wall?” Peter scanned the room before looking back at Tony through the glass of the observation deck. 

Tony rolled his eyes even though he couldn’t drop a smile. “Just pick a wall.”

Peter rung his hands nervously as he walked up to the wall that the observation deck jutted out from. Right below Tony, Pepper and Bruce. Kid was hoping to get high enough to climb on the glass. The troll. Reaching as far up the wall he could reach he placed his bare fingers tentatively on the wall, testing the strength as he pulled his feet off the ground a few inches.

 There were a few tense moments before it seemed that the kid started to trust his newfound strength. The heart monitor on the wall behind Tony, which had spiked, calmed. Powered on by the success he tried pulling his feet in on himself, pushing his toes against the wall and before anyone knew it he was crawling up the wall like a bug. Pulling himself on the glass he waved at the observation gang, his smile so wide and excited. Kid without a doubt had superpowers. 

Tony was smiling softly, awe stunning him for a second, and he could hear Pepper chuckling in the wheelie chair as she watched. Bruce took a step forward to the glass, examining Peter’s hands as he crawled up higher. “Fascinating.”

“Arent you a little spider.” Natasha piped up from the ground level, her gaze watching Peter intently with a small smile tugging at her lips when he glanced back at her. But the moment he looked away her line of sight shifted, looking at Tony uncomfortably. Reminding him that this wasn’t just any normal training session, this was also a part of Vision threat calculations. If found too powerful Tony was afraid of what Vision would suggest, and it seemed, so was Nat.

His success and newfound superpowers coerced a cocky version of Peter‘s voice came from somewhere under the observation deck. “Actually, to be a spider I would need some web.” Peter’s face focused suddenly right in front of Tony, gathering his attention to the boy staring at him through the glass. “Do you think I could shoot web?”

“I don’t know. I mean, you are welcome to try.”

Bursting with a confidence Tony had not seen in anyway on the kid before, Peter pushing himself up so he look as if he was crouching vertically. Then, all in the space of a couple seconds, he flipped in the most superhero pose he could think of and flew through the air. In those few seconds everything seemed to go in slow motion, the kid looking so graceful and in control it made Tony wonder. Wonder if there was a future for Peter here. If maybe he could really make something of himself with the Avengers, even though he wasn’t exactly himself. He also wondered offhandedly if the kid had taken gymnastics or ballet or something judging by his supposed skill with flipping. 

But then as the jump went on and Peter flicked his wrists uselessly and gravity seemed to be getting it’s hold back on the boy, Peter started to flail as he came closer to the floor. Spread out like a starfish, landing face first, Peter smacked into the ground in the most unsuperhero way. He groaned and turned over slowly and Tony snorted.

“What just happened?” He asked looking dazedly at the ceiling, as if struggling to compute that last few seconds. Natasha walked over reaching out her hadn’t to help him up although she was laughing goodheartedly. 

She grinned as he settled on wobblily legs. “You face planted, quite spectacularly.”

Tony glanced at Pepper amusedly and she looked at him with stern eyes but a smile at her lips. What a kid. Watching him giggle with Natasha the wonders returned, maybe he didn’t need to be good at everything to be special. There he did it again, making the best out of a crappy situation, an embarrassing one or a miracle. He wished he could do that. Although he had the bad habit of making jokes in tense situations, he could never lift his own spirits like that. Tony thought he was special, he decided. Then FRIDAY spoke up, sucking the tangible air out of the room in a second. 

 **Sir, we found a trace on Vision’s hacking**.

“FRIDAY, switch to internal channel.”

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!! Seeing all the comments and kudos literally make my whole life.   
> *insert 'that was legitness' vine here*  
> Hope you still enjoy it and will stick with me!! Sidenote: Anyone else slowly getting obsessed with Detroit: Become Human or is it just me?


End file.
